La chica que detonó una caja de sorpresas
by Ethiriel Sindanarie
Summary: Sherlock y John enfrentan un caso que esconde más elementos de lo que parece, y sin esperarlo, recibirán ayuda de una chica muy particular que resultará tan sorpresiva como todo lo que envuelve el caso.
1. Sorpresas

**01.**** Sorpresas**

**Londres**

John Watson estaba sentado en su silla habitual con su laptop, intentando concentrarse en un nuevo artículo para su blog, pues tenía varias cosas por contar ahí, pero el paseo furioso de Sherlock le impedía concentrarse; en su afán de escribir, intentó ignorar a su amigo como pudo, pero simplemente no pudo y le preguntó molesto:

-¿Podrías sentarte por un instante? Me estás poniendo nervioso.

-¡Estoy aburrido!—respondió Sherlock aún paseándose.

-¿Y no podrías aburrirte estando quieto?—preguntó John.

-¡No sé como lo hace la gente común para vivir sus aburridas vidas sin desesperarse!—dijo Sherlock deteniéndose-¡No soporto estar aburrido, quiero un caso!

-¡Yo también, a ver si con eso dejas de actuar como loco!—exclamó John, que bien sabía de lo que Sherlock era capaz cuando se aburría al no tener casos.

John siguió intentando concentrarse, pero todo lo que consiguió escribir fue un par de palabras inconexas, así que por ese instante se rindió. Sherlock ya se había sentado, pero no dejaba de mover las manos y los pies y murmuraba cosas ininteligibles, mirando por todo el piso como si allí fuese a encontrar lo que pudiese quitarle el aburrimiento que lo estaba sofocando durante días. De pronto, llegó la señora Hudson, que sin esperar pregunta, anunció:

-Un señor viene a verlos.

-¿Qué señor?—preguntó John.

-No lo sé, supongo que vendrá por un caso—respondió la señora Hudson—¿Lo hago pasar, o están muy ocupados discutiendo?

-Hágalo pasar—respondió John.

Un señor que se veía de cuarenta años entró; llevaba puesta una gabardina azul encima de un terno, y en su mano derecha llevaba un maletín café.

-Buenos días—saludó John.

-Buenos días—respondió el hombre mirando la sala un tanto nervioso—¿Acá vive el señor Sherlock Holmes?

Sherlock miró de reojo al hombre al tiempo que John preguntó:

-¿Usted es...?

-James Barnicot—respondió el hombre.

-Tome asiento, doctor Barnicot—dijo Sherlock.

-¿Y cómo sabe que soy doctor, si solo me presenté con mi nombre?—preguntó Barnicot sorprendido.

-Por su maleta—respondió Sherlock—Y además, hasta el último momento no estaba seguro de venir, y es más, ni siquiera ahora mismo sabe si está en lo correcto.

-Pues sí, tiene razón, la verdad es que el asunto que me trae es algo raro, y se me ocurrió que tal vez usted me podría ayudar—dijo Barnicot.

-Tome asiento, señor Barnicot—dijo John.

Barnicot se sentó, y solo cuando Sherlock lo volvió a mirar, se explicó:

-Verán, soy doctor y atiendo pacientes en dos sitios: Kennington Road, que es mi consultorio principal y mi hogar, y en Lower Brixton Road. Debo reconocer que soy un ferviente seguidor de Napoleón y su obra, tengo muchos libros sobre él, así como retratos y reliquias y bustos con su imagen, uno en el vestíbulo de mi casa y otro en la repisa de la chimenea del quirófano de Lower Brixton Road. Bien, sucede que esta mañana, al levantarme, noté que anoche alguien había entrado a mi casa, pero lo único que se llevaron fue mi busto de Napoleón, que después encontré hecho añicos en el jardín.

-¿Y no forzaron puertas ni rompieron las ventanas?—preguntó Sherlock.

-Solo abrieron la ventana, pero todo lo demás se ve como si nada hubiera pasado—respondió Barnicot.

-Continúe—invitó Sherlock.

-Gracias. Hoy debía estar al mediodía en Lower Brixton para realizar una operación en el quirófano, y al llegar, descubrí que alguien abrió la ventana en la noche y destrozó el busto de Napoleón, que estaba desparramado por toda la habitación, y al igual que en mi casa, no se llevaron nada más.

-Ya veo—respondió Sherlock pensativo con las manos en su mentón—En primera instancia podría decir que su caso no es más que un simple acto de vandalismo, dado que no se llevaron nada, y las únicas cosas que rompieron fueron los bustos de Napoleón. Dígame, ¿Usted conoce a alguien que, a diferencia suya, no sea partidario de Napoleón, o bien, alguien con quién usted haya tenido problemas y haya querido vengarse rompiendo los bustos?

-Mmmhhh, no, la verdad es que no tengo problemas con nadie, al menos no que yo sepa—respondió Barnicot.

Sherlock permaneció por un instante en silencio, hasta que finalmente le dijo a Barnicot:

-Doctor Barnicot, agradezco que haya venido a mi consulta, pero me temo que lo que me está diciendo no es más que un caso común y corriente de vandalismo sin sentido, así que…

-¡Espere un momento, señor, hace algunos días ocurrió algo similar en otro sector de Kennington Road!—añadió Barnicot.

-¿Cómo dice?—preguntó Sherlock un poco más interesado.

-Esta mañana, con todo el alboroto causado en mi casa, hablé con uno de los vendedores de Morse Hudson, la tienda en donde compré los bustos, y cuando le conté lo que pasó, él me dijo que hace cuatro días pasó un momento a la trastienda cuando escuchó que algo se rompió, y al volver, encontró hecho pedazos un busto de yeso de Napoleón que estuvo expuesto en el mostrador. Lo primero que hizo fue salir a la calle a buscar a quien sea que haya roto el busto, pero aunque no vio nada, algunos transeúntes le dijeron que habían visto correr a un hombre del negocio, y nadie pudo identificarlo.

-¿Y ese hombre no hizo una denuncia a la policía?—preguntó Sherlock.

-No lo sé, supongo que sí, yo solo sé que yo no he hecho más que venir a hablar con usted de lo que sucedió—respondió Barnicot.

-Esto sí que se volvió interesante—dijo Sherlock—En un principio pensé que lo suyo no era más que un caso de típico vandalismo sin sentido, pero si el destructor de Napoleones ya ha roto tres bustos y no se lleva cosas de valor, resulta, por decirlo menos, curioso, y tal vez encierre algo más que un odio genérico a un personaje tan antiguo. Doctor Barnicot, acepto el caso.

* * *

**Estocolmo**

Tiempo… y dinero. Esas eran dos cosas que le sobraban a Lisbeth Salander, que se la pasaba la mayor parte de sus días en su piso en Fiskargatan, y solo cuando estaba muy aburrida, accedía a ayudar a Dragan Armanski con los casos que se le hacían difíciles de seguir. Noche tras noche, se dedicaba a ingresar a los ordenadores de gente que conocía, sin intervenir más allá. Aquella noche ingresó al ordenador de Mikael Blomkvist, y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al ver que él se comunicaba por correo con Monica Figuerola; leyendo los correos, se daba cuenta de que esos dos tenían una relación más que cercana, algo que Lisbeth reconocía, muy a su pesar, que le causaba resquemor, y en los últimos correos, de aquella misma semana, ambos habían acordado pasar un fin de semana a solas en un balneario en la costa de Bohuslän. Lisbeth decidió salirse un momento de su ordenador al tiempo que no dejaba de maldecir a Kalle Blomkvist de los Cojones por tener la relación que fuese que tuviera con esa tal Monica Figuerola de los Cojones, y aunque había pasado los últimos dos años intentando mantener la mayor distancia de él, de alguna manera le resultaba imposible no saber noticias de él, pues una parte de ella quería saber qué estaba haciendo ese hombre jodidamente apuesto que le había salvado el pellejo y con el que estaba en deuda.

Más adelante, cuando se calmó, volvió a su ordenador e ingresó a los correos de Milton Security, pero nada le había llamado la atención hasta que leyó el correo de Niklas Eriksson, un personaje que a ella personalmente no le caía del todo bien, y precisamente porque no lo tenía por alguien muy inteligente, le sorprendía notar que había enviado un correo con un mensaje críptico de una sola línea a un correo de nombre inglés.

_"Primera parte concluida, cinco en vista, azabache en camino cubierta con niebla espesa"_

No se podía imaginar qué rayos podía significar ese mensaje de Eriksson, el cual había sido escrito la semana anterior, pero de todos modos decidió mantenerlo bajo vigilancia, pues en su opinión, nada bueno podía salir de un hombre que anteriormente se atrevió a vender fotos privadas de clientes a la prensa.

* * *

_**Hello sweeties! Primer crossover que intento en serio, y los protagonistas son el sociópata altamente funcional conocido como Sherlock Holmes, y la peculiar Lisbeth Salander. Un día me pregunté qué podría surgir de una historia entre esos dos, y el resultado es algo que aún no me imagino, así que esto también será una aventura para mí. Cualquier actualización o sugerencia serán bien recibidos. Nos leemos :)**_


	2. Indagaciones

**Londres**

-¿Dónde vamos ahora?-preguntó John.

-A Morse Hudson, desde luego-respondió Sherlock caminando acelerado.

-¿Y para qué? ¿Crees que encontraremos allí al destructor de Napoleones?-preguntó John extrañado.

-¿Cómo crees? Por supuesto que no-respondió Sherlock-Pero por algo hay que empezar.

Ambos caminaron por Kennington Road hasta llegar a Morse Hudson, establecimiento que, además de esculturas, vendía cuadros... y tenía policías en su interior y gente curiosa afuera.

-Wow, esto es algo que no esperaba-dijo Sherlock levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué habrá ocurrido?-preguntó John.

-Otra rotura de un busto de Napoleón-respondió Sherlock.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-preguntó John.

Sherlock no respondió, y tanto él como John pasaron en medio de la multitud que se iba congregando, siendo vistos y recibidos por un policía joven, rubio y de ojos azules que los reconoció.

-Detective Halloway-dijo John a modo de saludo.

-Señor Holmes, señor Watson, qué gusto verlos acá-respondió Halloway al tiempo que les daba un apretón de manos a ambos-Pasen, pasen, adelante.

Ambos entraron y notaron que todo en la tienda se veia normal, y en cuanto posó sus ojos en la vitrina, Sherlock dijo:

-Tal y como sospechaba, otro incidente con un busto de Napoleón.

John y el detective Halloway miraron la vitrina y notaron que de las tres columnas cuadradas negras, dos tenían bustos de Napoleón, y la del medio no tenía nada. Los bustos que quedaban eran idénticos entre sí.

-Y el busto que no está fue hecho con un molde diferente de los que están ahí-comentó Sherlock.

-¿Cómo lo supo, señor?-preguntó a espaldas de Sherlock un hombre de mediana edad, bajo y más bien rechoncho.

-Usted es el dueño de la tienda-dijo Sherlock.

-Así es-respondió el hombre-Henry Hudson.

-Y usted llamó a la policía-dijo Sherlock.

-Sí señor-respondió Henry Hudson-No entiendo por qué tenemos que pagar impuestos, si cualquiera puede entrar y destruir las propiedades de los demás, importándoles poco o nada el esfuerzo que uno haga en su trabajo. ¡Esto es una vergüenza!

Las mejillas de Henry Hudson enrojecierion por la rabia, y tan pronto como Sherlock se dio vuelta, el detective Halloway, sin esperar pregunta, dijo:

-El incidente ocurrió hace aproximadamente una hora. Un empleado de la tienda dijo que había entrado por un momento a la trastienda cuando escuchó que algo se rompió. Volvió acá corriendo y encontró un busto de yeso de Napoleón hecho pedazos en el suelo, y como en ese momento no había nadie más, salió a la calle a buscar al destructor, pero no vio a nadie sospechoso, y la descripción de la gente tampoco ayudó demasiado.

-Eso último no es una novedad-interrumpió Sherlock.

-Los testigos aseguraron ver a un hombre que salió corriendo, pero nadie pudo decir si era gordo, moreno, blanco. Nadie mencionó rasgos físicos característicos-dijo Halloway.

Sherlock se volvió hacia Henry Hudson y le preguntó:

-¿Ese busto de Napoleón tenía algo especial?

-No. Apenas costaba unas cuantas libras-respondió Henry Hudson.

-¿Usted le vendió bustos de Napoleón al doctor Barnicot?-preguntó Sherlock.

-Así es, yo se los vendí. Es un buen cliente y un buen sujeto el doctor. ¿Por qué?

Sherlock levantó la ceja y preguntó:

-¿Los bustos que le vendió a Barnicot fueron hechos con el mismo molde del que fue destruido ahora en su tienda?

Henry Hudson miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Sherlock y le dijo:

-Sí señor, el mismo molde. ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Lo que ocurrió hoy en la tienda es una prueba más de que todo esto es una acción premeditada-respondió Sherlock.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?-preguntó Halloway.

-Porque si se tratase de una persona loca con un odio profundo a la figura de Napoleón, destruiría todo cuanto haya visto de él, y esos dos bustos siguen en pie-respondió Sherlock.

-¿Entonces está insinuando que quien quiera que sea que destruyó el Napoleón de la vitrina es alguien con sus facultades mentales intactas?-preguntó Halloway.

-Sí. Alguien tan cuerdo como cualquiera de ustedes-respondió Sherlock.

-¿Y por qué lo haría? ¿Su móvil es el anarquismo?-preguntó Halloway.

-No lo sé, y no me gusta no saber-respondió Sherlock acercándose a la puerta.

-Aguarde un momento-dijo Halloway-Señor Holmes, indíqueme cómo podría seguir mi pauta de investigación si todo lo que tengo apunta a un desequilibrado pseudo anarquista.

Sherlock torció una sonrisa y dijo:

-Detective Halloway, no permita que mis pesquizas intervengan en las suyas. Usted hace su trabajo y yo el mío.

Dicho esto, Sherlock salió de la tienda junto a John, que le preguntó:

-¿Y eso qué fue?

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Sherlock.

-Lo que le dijiste a Halloway-dijo John.

-Un incentivo para que aprenda a creer en sí mismo-respondió Sherlock con tono de obviedad.

-¿Tú dándole incentivos a alguien?-preguntó John extrañado-¿Te sientes bien?

Sherlock miró a John sin entender lo que quiso decir y luego respondió:

-Halloway es un buen tipo, y es probable que en el futuro sea tan bueno como George.

-¿George?-preguntó John.

-Ya sabes, Lestrade-respondió Sherlock.

-Se llama Greg-corrigió John.

-Lo que sea-respondió Sherlock mientras ambos entraban hacia una cafetería.

* * *

**Estocolmo**

Dragan Armansky terminaba de revisar los últimos detalles de un informe reciente sobre un hombre uraño de treinta y tantos años cuando una figura diminuta y delgada apareció de un momento a otro en su oficina, y lo hizo en silencio, por lo que Armansky fue tomado por sorpresa.

-¡Lisbeth! Me asustaste-dijo Armansky.

-No era mi intención-respondió Lisbeth, vestida con su acostumbrada chupa negra de cuero, pantalones nuevos de cuero negro, bototos negros y una polera negra con la cara de un extraterrestre con colmillos y el texto _I am also an alien. _

Lisbeth se había dejado crecer el cabello y ahora su largo le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo del hombro. De acuerdo a Armansky, Lisbeth, aún fuel a su raro estilo, comenzaba a verse menos como niño y más como mujer, aunque él no tenía segundas intenciones con ella.

-Si vienes a buscar trabajo, entonces este podría ser tu día de suerte, pues ahora estamos terminando un caso y comenzando otro nuevo-dijo Armansky.

-¿En serio? ¿Y de quién se trata esta vez?-preguntó Lisbeth intentando sonar interesada.

-Se trata de un sujeto llamado Harald Nielssen, un sujeto de treinta y tantos años cuya investigación fue pedida por la señora Magda Ullmann-respondió Armansky.

-¿Magda Ullmann? ¿La viuda del magnate Ullmann?-preguntó Lisbeth levantando una ceja.

-Este sujeto Nielssen suele trabajar como jardinero, plomero y esa clase de oficios, y Magda Ullmann es su jefa más reciente-respondió Armansky-Ella llevó a Nielssen a su casa para unos trabajos en su jardín, y aunque dice que ha hecho un buen trabajo, sospecha que él se ha estado robando cosas que coincidentemente desaparecieron poco después de que él llegara a trabajar.

-¿Y por qué no lo denuncia a la policía?-preguntó Lisbeth.

-Porque tampoco está del todo segura. Nielssen entró a trabajar al mismo tiempo que otros obreros, y aunque pudo ser cualquiera, es él quien ha pasado más tiempo en su casa-respondió Armansky.

Lisbeth se mordió el labio inferior. Aquel parecía un caso de un simple robo que la afectada había denunciado a tiempo con el pretexto de reunir pruebas. Hasta donde Lisbeth recordaba, los Ullmann solían ser filántropos, la sociedad los tenía por buenas personas, y la viuda, con tal de conservar las apariencias, no podía acusar de buenas a primeras a un empleado sin pruebas, porque si el sujeto resultaba ser inocente, ella quedaría como una mujer injusta y su imagen de buena persona se iría por el tacho de la basura.

-_Condenados ricos y su cinismo_-pensó Lisbeth.

-¿Y qué dices? ¿Aceptas el trabajo?-preguntó Armansky.

-Sí-respondió Lisbeth sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Supuse que no fallarías-dijo Armansky sonriendo.

-¿Es idea mía o acá falta más gente?-preguntó Lisbeth, más que nada para cambiar el tema.

-No, aún no es período de vacaciones-respondió Armansky, que luego preguntó:-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien-respondió Lisbeth.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Armansky sonando un poco decepcionado.

-Sí, eso es todo. Estoy buen, y no creo tener más que contar-respondió Lisbeth.

* * *

Al salir de Milton Security, Lisbeth se sorprendió de sí misma por haber aceptado el caso de Harald Nielssen; mientras Armansky se lo planteaba, una parte de ella le decía que era algo absurdo, probablemente el prejuicio de una señora millonaria, pero otra parte de ella le decía que el caso era más de lo que aparentaba, que en realidad podía ser más interesante, y una voz en su interior le decía _"Acéptalo, acéptalo"_, y así fue como la usualmente lógica y fría Lisbeth aceptó sin pensar detenidamente. ¿Por qué le pasó eso? ¿Acaso fue lo que la gente normalmente llamaría intuición? Kalle Blomkvist de los Cojones se lo hubiera dicho sin tapujos.

No importaba, ya había aceptado y debía trabajar en ello, más que nada para no fallarle a Armansky, una de las personas a las que, le gustara o no, le debía un gran favor de por vida por haber contribuido a que ella fuese declarada inocente en ese juicio que ella veía como un episodio lejano en su vida, y que inútimente se esforzaba en olvidar.

* * *

_**Hola gente, disculpen la demora en actualizar, hace poco entré a trabajar y he tenido poco tiempo para escribir, ya sea este fic o mi historia original. Me alegra ver que, aunque sea de a poco, este crossover empiece a gustar. Aún no sé como se darán los siguientes capítulos, eso lo veré en el camino. Cualquier review o sugerencia se agradecen. Nos leemos luego :)**_


	3. Giros

**Estocolmo**

Para cuando se levantó de su asiento y se estiró los brazos y piernas, Lisbeth Salander se percató de que había pasado varios días encerrada en su piso de Fiskargatan, y aunque no recordaba los días exactos que permaneció aislada del mundo real, aquello no le afligió para nada porque la comida chatarra fue su salvación. Una vez que se estiró, se sentó en su ventana a contemplar el mundanal ruido de la ciudad en la noche. Desde allí, todos se veían pequeños, de la misma forma en que el sistema corrupto la hizo ver por años, sin haber hecho realmente nada para merecerlo, salvo ser la hija de un bastardo que se divertía agrediendo a su madre y engañándola todo el tiempo. Sí, ya no tendría que lidiar con esos personajes turbulentos, pero cada cierto tiempo esa pizca de rencor regresaba.

Una vez que regresó a su ordenador, Lisbeth se vio obligada a admitir que el caso de Harald Nielssen se estaba volviendo un poco más interesante de lo que aparentaba a simple vista, pues al iniciar la investigación, se encontró con que este hombre era alguien difícil de encontrar, cuando normalmente Lisbeth no tenía ni la más remota dificultad en encontrar a la gente, ella era hacker, eso era pan comido, pero por alguna razón lo que encontró de Nielssen era muy poco, y toda la información se daba vueltas en lo mismo: en que el sujeto era oriundo de Uppsala y que se ganaba la vida en oficios pasajeros como plomero, jardinero, carpintero, etc etc, y además, notó otras cosas que la desconcertaban, pues a Lisbeth no le gustaba no entender cuando se trataba de una investigación, algo en lo que concordaba con un detective extranjero del que no estaba segura si era real o ficticio, pero sí se entretenía leyendo sus múltilples casos. En cuanto a su caso, lo pensó una y otra vez, y solo cuando no se vio con más opciones, todo lo que fue capaz de concluir fue:

-Plague.

* * *

**Londres**

Mientras Sherlock trabajaba con sus acostumbrados tubos de ensayo, John guardaba en el borrador de su blog los puntos de la investigación de los Napoleones, y aunque por aquellos días no habían tenido mayores novedades, a John le daba gusto ver a su amigo tan tranquilo, o al menos con que no le disparara a las murallas era más que suficiente para él y la señora Hudson.

Por fin John se estaba concentrando como quería, las palabras le fluían como querían y todo parecía ir normal, hasta que...

-¡Señor Holmes, señor Watson!

-Detective Halloway-dijo John desconcertado.

-Para irrumpir sin siquiera un anuncio previo, es porque ocurrió algo inesperado con los Napoleones-contempló Sherlock sin perturbarse.

-¿Cómo lo supo?-preguntó Halloway sorprendido, para luego retomar el control sobre sí mismo-¡Como sea, algo nuevo surgió, y es necesario que me acompañen ahora mismo!

-¿Dónde es el asunto?-preguntó Sherlock.

-131, Pitt Street, Kensington-respondió Halloway.

-Iremos después de usted-dijo Sherlock dejando los tubos de ensayo-Puede esperarnos allá.

El detective Halloway se fue, y mientras Sherlock y John se ponían sus abrigos, John preguntaba:

-¿Algo inesperado? ¿En un caso como el de los Napoleones?

-Por supuesto que sí, por eso el detective se tomó la molestia de venir en vez de llamar-respondió Sherlock.

-¿Y de qué crees que se trate?-preguntó John.

-De lo más obvio, John-respondió Sherlock con la mirada iluminada-¡Es Navidad!

Sherlock fue el primero en salir, mientras John lo seguía al tiempo que notaba, una vez más, que sin importar cuánto tiempo llevara de conocer a Sherlock, nunca dejaba de sorprenderse del todo con su peculiar comportamiento, lo cual, en su opinión, era bueno y malo al mismo tiempo.

Unos cuantos minutos después de Halloway, Sherlock y John llegaron a Pitt Street, un sitio pequeño y tranquilo situado junto a una de las zonas más animadas de Londres. El 131 era parte de una hilera de casas que se veían todas iguales, de fachada lisa e incluso respetable, y al acercarse, vieron a la policía intentando alejar a la cantidad cada vez más de creciente de curiosos que se agolpaban a las afueras.

-¡No hay nada que presenciar, regresen a sus casas!-reprendió uno de los policías a la gente.

Sherlock y John se hicieron a un lado sin ser vistos, y encontraron a un hombre con un enorme tajo en el cuello y tumbado de espaldas en medio de un charco de sangre, con las rodillas dobladas y con la boca abierta de un modo horrible. John, pese a su pasado de soldado, no podía dejar de sentirse un tanto perturbado por lo que estaba viendo, y Sherlock, con una sonrisa triunfante, dijo:

-Te lo dije John. ¡Es Navidad!

* * *

_**Uuuuff, por fin vuelvo a actualizar, después de... ¿Un mes? ¿Mes y medio? Sí, lo sé, me demoré y me disculpo, pero ahora que ya tengo mi notebook de vuelta funcionando como antes, ya estoy en más posición de no dejar pasar tanto tiempo entre un capítulo y otro u.u**_

_**Saludos y espero sus reviews :)**_


End file.
